¡Mamá!
by Alyssa Steel
Summary: Para una mujer como Claire Redffield exponerse a la muerte y vencerla simbolizaba un gran reto, su vida estaba ligada arriesgarse a morir, sin embargo el embarazarse era el reto más grande al que tenía que enfrentarse.
_Hola a todos, después de haber estado alejada de esto durante algún tiempo he vuelto, una de las cosas que más amo en la vida es escribir mis aficiones y una de esas es Residente Evil, por esa razón después de más de un par de años he regresado con este one-shot corto y simple. Quería agradecer a una muy buena amiga mía, Lupis, **Addie Redfield** , muchas gracias por tu amistad y por todo el apoyo, este fic va por ti, por animarme a seguir. No me queda más decir que espero les guste el fic y que estoy abierta a sus criticas. Saludos!_

* * *

 **¡Mamá!**

Claire Redfield, descansaba sobre su cama aparentemente tranquila aquella mañana mientras miraba el techo como si este tuviera algo interesante que contarle. Si aquella chica decidida, fuerte, segura, intrépida, exitosa y que recientemente se había salvado de morir hace algunos meses atrás, se encontraba tan desesperada como una chiquilla insegura que no sabía si el hombre con el que se había estado citando, teniendo sexo y encuentros clandestinos porque nadie lo sabía, la estaba cambiando por alguien más porque este no se había comunicado con ella ese par de días en los que había tenido que ir a pasar con su hermano y su cuñada Jill el fin de semana a una cabaña fuera de la ciudad. El motivo era simple, la pareja recién se había casado un mes atrás y solo deseaban estar tranquilos, Chris no se había retirado de la B.S.S.A. como si lo hizo Jill, pero habían optado el tener un par de meses libres para ellos dos y ante los sucesos pasados con Claire, Redfield quería tener a su hermana cerca unos días.

Días que para Claire habían sido un poco interminables, pensó que aquellos días le servirían para tratar de distraerse de toda la aventura que su vida se volvió luego de enfrentarse nuevamente a la muerta meses atrás. Se había dado cuenta que no había disfrutado su vida y estaba en plenitud de los treinta, el tercer piso como mejor se le conocía y no podía seguir así, de alguna manera tenía que disfrutar que seguía viva, no quería morir a manos de esas criaturas sin tan siquiera haber gozado de la vida. No iba a llegar con San Pedro el día que tuviera que dar cuentas y decir que toda la vida se la paso pateando el trasero a los malos y había muerto a manos de algo que ni siquiera era un humano ni un animal. Aunque debía admitir que esta aventura en su vida estaba pasando sus propias expectativas, su comportamiento estaba comenzando hacerle dudar si lo que estaba haciendo era algo normal de su edad o solo se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer que quería sexo, un buen amante y compañía para no sentirse sola.

Eso comenzaba asustarla y mucho, tanto que temía haberse enamorado de su amante, ese hombre que llegaba algo cansado, ajetreado de su oficina por tanto trabajar todas las noches a su departamento para que pudieran hablar de cómo estuvo el día e irse a la cama para tener sexo y quitarse la tensión de todos los días. Sexo, realmente el tenía sexo con ella, pero cada noche en realidad ella se entregaba con toda su alma a ese hombre que le hacia el amor a su voluntad, pasaba una noche llena de amor entre sus brazos, sin pasar frío, pero despertaba sola todas las mañanas porque cuando ella abría los ojos el ya se había retirado para su trabajo y era así la rutina de todos los días. Su angustia provenía porque había comenzado a extrañar a ese hombre no solo en su cama si no en su vida, quería compartir con el todos los días, no solo las noches de sexo.

Miro una vez más su celular, este no había timbrado ni una sola vez desde que fue con su hermano y Jill a la cabaña. Por Dios no se fue al fin del mundo que le costaba al marcarle y preguntar como estaba, a menos de que el hubiera encontrado otra compañía en esos días. No eso no podía ser. Enseguida el rostro de Claire mostro angustia, bufo molesta y se recordó sus ancestros cuando su desesperación fueron más fuertes que ella y marco el número de la persona que veía constantemente en el celular. Recién había escuchado que daba marcado cuando se vio obligada a cortar la llamada debido a que su estomago le jugó una mala pasada. Se tuvo que levantar rápidamente cubriéndose la boca y corrió al baño para volver el estomago, estuvo ahí más que un par de minutos. Rayos no volvería a cenar nada que cocinara su hermano de ahora en adelante, lo que debería hacer era volver y ya. Luego de haberse vestido y arreglado decidió salir de su cuarto y bajar a la cocina, curiosamente tenía mucha hambre y si tenía que cocinarse lo haría. Cuando llego a la cocina le agrado el aroma que sintió en sus fosas nasales, por suerte su cuñada Jill ya estaba cocinando el desayuno.

-Hola buenos días Jill –Saludo la pelirroja que fue directo a la nevera y observo que había para comer. Tomando un bote de helado.

-Hola Claire ¿Todo bien? Se ve que no pasaste buena noche –respondió Jill.

-La verdad no Jill, extraño la ciudad. –Claro, se pensó la pelirroja, ahora "el" era la ciudad, odiaba no poder decirle a nadie que estaba desesperada y quería salir corriendo detrás de un hombre, claro no cualquier hombre.

-Bueno solo pasaremos esta noche y podremos volver, si tienes un poco de apetito será mejor que comas una pieza de pan, eso es muy frío por la mañana –comento Jill acercando una bandeja de pan a su cuñada con un poco de miel –Se porque te lo digo.

-Se me antojo un poco de helado ¿Y mi hermano? Es un glotón, es raro que no este aquí.

-Eso es verdad, pero así me da tiempo a terminar de cocinar –Jill sonrió y puso un plato de omelette, pan y tocineta en el puesto de Claire –Esto es mejor que el helado.

Sin embargo Jill solo observo como Claire se devorada aquel bote de helado, como si no hubiera nada más por comer, pero poco pudo indagar esa conducta. Chris apareció por las escaleras y se acerco a ella para saludarla de un beso a los labios y una nalgada a su trasero que hizo más ruido que el "buenos días" que este le susurro al oído de la rubia.

-Chris… -pronuncio Jill haciendo señas a Chris que no estaban solos.

-Cielos, hare de cuenta que no vi eso –añadió Claire un poco avergonzada por la conducta de ellos dos.

-Buenos días Claire, quería agradecerte el que pudieras darte unos días y venir aquí, conmigo y Jill- Chris miro con alegría a su hermana, ella siempre había sido su hermanita sin importar si ahora era toda una mujer, como pasaban los años.

-No tienes que agradecer, pasamos poco tiempo juntos que esto de reunirnos si fue extraño –añadió Claire mirando a su hermano para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-No más extraño que hayas estado pegada a ese teléfono celular todo el tiempo hermanita –Bromeo Chris tomando su plato que Jill ofrecía para el. Había notado que su hermana no había soltado ese teléfono en ese par de días – ¿Esperas una llamada importante?

-Algo así –respondió Claire que termino el helado y comenzó a devorar su omelette como si no hubiera comido en días.

-Oye tranquila Claire, te vas atragantar –intento bromear Jill tomando asiento al lado de Chris. Pero Claire poco hizo caso a su comentario, siguió comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No había pasado mucho que Chris y Jill habían comenzado a desayunar, cuando Claire se paro rápidamente de su puesto para correr al baño del pasillo, justo a tiempo para volver el estomago. ¡Maldita sea! Pensó la Redfield mientras devolvía helado y omelette, sentía que se iba a morir con eso. ¿Cómo carajos podía enfrentarse a las mas horribles bio-armas del bioterrorismo como para que un simple vomito le hiciera sentir que se le salía el estomago?

Chris y Jill se miraron un poco confundidos, los sonidos de Claire se escuchaban hasta la cocina, que por un momento la pareja Redfield suspendió su desayuno, Chris tuvo la iniciativa de ponerse de pie para ir a verla, pero en ese momento el celular en el puesto de la pelirroja comenzó a timbrar, el iba a tomarlo, pero Jill había sido más rápida. Si creo debería darle las gracias a todos esos experimentos que Wesker hizo con ella, gracias a eso pudo ver el nombre y foto de quien estaba llamando, pero claro tampoco iba atender la llamada.

-Solo quería ver si era la llamada que esperaba Claire –respondió Chris

-Posiblemente lo es, pero dejemos que ella la devuelva ¿No te parece amor?

-Claro – le respondió, Jill sonrió y ante eso la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla de tal forma como si el desayuno que ahora quería era toda la rubia.

-Cielos, creo vomitare de nuevo –bromeo Claire al ver la escena de la pareja –Regresen a su habitación. –dijo al salir del baño.

-Que graciosa hermanita ¿Estás bien? Creo ese helado con huevo no te cayo bien –Chris miro a su hermana y ella le puso cara de pocos amigos –Solo a ti se te ocurre comer helado por la mañana

-Ni que lo digas, iré a dar una vuelta, necesito aire.

Claire salió de la cabaña antes de que Chris o Jill pudieran decir algo, por tanto la rubia opto por guardarse el celular en la bolsa de sus shorts un momento, para luego seguir con aquellos besos que la dejaban sin aliento de Chris. Con lo sucedido esa mañana, Claire había optado por salir a caminar y eso había hecho no tenia idea por los lugares tan hermosos que había pasando, solo se dedicaba a caminar mientras continuaba sumergida en sus mismos pensamientos de esta mañana, esos pensamientos que habían comenzado atormentarla de tan solo pensar que su hombre hubiera encontrado una mujer que le hiciera el amor como ella.

¿A que estaba jugando? Sabía que aquella aventura iba a terminar un día, ese era el trato ¿No? Solo tener sexo hasta que uno de ellos encontrara una pareja, solo disfrutarían sin compromisos, sin nada de por medio solo sus cuerpos dándose calor para no sentirse solos. Estar pensando en el, necesitar de el más que sexo ya no era normal, bueno nunca eso había sido normal debió decir que no aquella noche cuando todo ese juego comenzó, pero no, tenía que decir si. Que tonta por pensar que de esa manera podía tenerlo cerca, luego de tanto tiempo intimidando nada había cambiado ¿Por qué ahora tenía que cambiar? Porque ella se había enamorado más de lo que ya estaba. Sin darse cuenta había regresado nuevamente a la cabaña, no era tan tarde quizá a penas pasaba el medio día, tan medita en sus pensamientos y temores se encontraba que había olvidado por completo su celular, aquel aparato que no había soltado en esos días. Tomo lugar a las escaleras de la entrada a la cabaña y se quedo mirando un momento el pasto, tal vez debería tomar una decisión con respecto a su vida, no podía seguir así, no con esa angustia en su pecho. Que tonto, tener miedo al amor y no a perder la vida, se sentía patética en ese momento.

-Claire…

-Oh Jill, perdona no te escuche –respondió la pelirroja mirando de cerca a la rubia, ella se había sentado a su lado no cerca en las mismas escaleras, debía andar tan pensativa -¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Estas muy extraña y distraída ¿Todo bien Claire? –Cuestiono Jill un poco preocupada –Recuerda que somos amigas, ahora cuñadas.

Claire la miro un momento, cierto ahora era su cuñada, por eso no podía contarle nada de la vida que llevaba ahora ¿Qué pensaría Jill? Que era una mujer desesperada, lujuriosa, irresponsable, no como decirle lo que sucedía.

-No nada malo Jill, tu sabes tengo que tomar la decisión de si aceptar la dirección de TerraSave, es una decisión muy difícil solo eso –respondió con la verdad a medias.

-Recuerda que nadie más puede elegir por ti Claire, pero una gran responsabilidad caerá sobre tus hombros si decides decir si, tu hermano como yo estaremos apoyando cualquier decisión

-Gracias Jill –agradeció Claire con una ligera sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba tenía más cosas importantes en que pensar.

-De nada –Jill se puso en pie, pero luego recordó algo –Por cierto, olvidaste tu teléfono en la cocina, ha estado timbrando tuve que bajarle el volumen, será mejor que devuelvas la llamada.

Claire tomo su celular algo nerviosa, si algo era bueno fue que Jill tuviera el teléfono sabía que ella no la cuestionaría ni haría comentarios al respecto, aunque no sabía si darse un golpe en la frente por esa actitud tan adolescente que estaba teniendo, cuando todo eso debería de importarle un rábano. Se sintió aliviada cuando escucho los pasos de su cuñada alejarse, lanzo un suspiro cuando vio el remitente de la llamada, estaba mirando eso cuando.

-Claire… creo necesitas una prueba de embarazo.

Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera pronunciar palabra ante la impresión y el shock que su mente le produjo al quedarse muda, Jill había desaparecido por la puerta de la cabaña a su interior. ¡Embarazo!

…

Y desde la tarde de ayer que no había pegado un solo ojo en todo la noche, ni siquiera había contestado a las llamadas insistentes del hombre a quien tanto esperaba le llamara, era tanto su miedo que no se había movido de su cama desde que llego la tarde de ayer a su departamento. La sola palabra embarazo le causaba más miedo que las mismas bioarmas a las que se te tuvo que enfrentar en lo que llevaba de vida, le daba más miedo incluso que sus pesadillas que la levantaban a mitad de la noche. Era tan valiente para enfrentarse al bioterrorismo y no le temblaba la mano para usar un arma, pero la sola idea de un embarazado la había dejado sin defensa alguna, miedo mucho miedo eso era lo que tenía. No podía estar embarazada, menos de el, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, su vida había terminado. Ella no podía ser mamá ¿Cómo serlo?

De pronto el celular comenzó a timbrar de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces había estando timbrando desde la tarde de ayer hasta ahora, era tanto su temor que sin importar que a Chris casi le daba un ataque de enojo que tomo sus cosas y condujo hasta su departamento sin parar, vaya ni siquiera se dio cuenta como llego el punto era que estaba en casa pero perdida. El celular dejo de timbrar y suspiro aliviada pero cuando comenzó a timbrar nuevamente incluso brinco un tanto asustada, estiro su brazo sobre la cama y tomo su teléfono algo temerosa sin embargo la llamada entrante no era de el, era…

-¡Sherry!

-Ey Claire, como estás, oye que gusto escucharte ¿Ya estás en tu departamento? Pasaba por aquí y quiero saludarte –indico a rubia que incluso ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-Si, ya estoy aquí, vale te espero no tardes –Claire termino la llamada algo pensativa, que alivio que fuera su pequeña, tal vez ella podría ayudarle, no había en quien confiar más que en ella.

De pronto Claire salto de la cama, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a su guarda ropa, en efecto la ropa de el seguía ahí, pantalones, sacos, chamarras, incluso un par de zapatos, estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera había revisado eso. Rápidamente descolgó toda la ropa y comenzó a meterla en una bolsa de plástico, conocía perfectamente a Sherry, seguro le pedirían que deben salir y ella misma buscaría su ropa, siempre hacia eso cada vez que se portaba como una madre amargada. ¡Un momento! Claire negó con la cabeza, no madre no, todo menos una madre. Llevo la bolsa negra de plástico hasta el cuarto de lavado, metiéndola directo en la lavadora, si ahí estaba perfecto. Esconder la evidencia era mejor, porque ahora que lo pensaba, como decirle a Sherry lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo con su vida, tal vez solo ir al café seria lo correcto, debía pensar en su pequeña. Luego de eso, noto que estaba con la misma ropa de ayer, vaya ni siquiera había tomado un baño, sería mejor hacerlo ahora, se dirigió a su habitación pero no pudo llegar ni a la puerta, todo comenzó a darle de vueltas y ella termino en el piso.

La rubia miraba con algo de desesperación el timbre de la puerta del apartamento de Claire, ella dijo que estaba ahí entonces ¿Por qué carajos no le abría la puerta? Un poco preocupada, abrió su bolso y saco unas llaves para abrir, una vez lo hizo entro con cautela, incluso tuvo miedo de que a su madre como últimamente gustaba bromearle se haya visto en vuelta en otro ataque terrorista o algo así, incluso saco su arma, en eso iba cuando vio a Claire tirada a mitad del pasillo. Corrió asustada donde la pelirroja, le sintió el pulso y se sintió aliviada cuando noto que ella respiraba, se las arreglo como pudo y la llevo hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja que ella conocía bien, la subió en la cama y luego de ir al guarda ropa por un poco de alcohol logro volver en si a Claire.

-Sherry –pronuncio Claire débilmente al ver a la rubia frente a ella

-Me parece que estaba destinada a visitarte, me asuste un poco ¿Te encuentras bien? Mamá –pregunto usando la palabra broma para Claire.

Mamá, mamá, mamá se repitió la palabra en la cabeza de Claire causándole miedo, sin siquiera poder responder a la pregunta de Sherry, era una palabra que la paralizaba y no sabía por qué. La rubia arqueo una ceja al ver la actitud de Claire, normalmente ella le respondía de mi pequeña, pero esta vez no fue así, claro seguramente era porque no se encontraba bien.

-Estoy bien, un poco de estrés –atino a decir Claire reincorporándose un poco en la cama –A propósito Sherry ¿Cómo entraste?

-Muy sencillo, Leon me prestó sus llaves, aunque sabes… no entiendo porque él tenía un duplicado de la llave de tu apartamento. –Sherry pareció pensativa.

-Ah bueno, cuando viaje al evento de TerraSave, le deje un duplicado para que cuidara mis peces por un par de días –respondió tontamente Claire, tratando de ser convincente, estuvo a punto de pegarse en la frente por semejante explicación.

-Tu no tienes peces Claire, ni siquiera un cuyo –le respondió Sherry más confundida que antes o mejor dicho sospechando que había algo mas ahí.

-A todo esto, dices que Leon te presto las llaves ¿Por qué? –cuestiono Claire y estaba a nada de darse el golpe a la frente, cerca de alejar a Sherry de las dudas, enredaba mas el asunto, torpe.

-Porque eso de tener vacaciones no es algo muy bueno, fui a saludarlo y me pidió que por favor te contactara que había estado muy ocupado, pero le preocupaba el que no respondieras sus llamadas –explico Sherry con bastante detenimiento en su mirada sobre Claire. La pelirroja estaba actuando muy extraño y Leon tenía que ver ahí ¿Pero qué?

-Ah era eso –Claire se levanto de la cama, pero lo hizo tan rápido que volvió a tener un segundo mareo que consigo casi se lleva la lámpara de buro si no fuera porque Sherry le ayudo a sostenerse –Perdón, solo no he dormido bien.

-Si seguro –respondió la rubia ayudando a sentar a Claire –No te vez muy bien, deberías de ir a un chequeo médico Claire.

-Si seguro lo hago pronto –le dijo ella despejándose del mareo, pero no pudo hacerlo, las ganas de volver el estomago pudieron más con ella y a pesar de sentirse mareada corrió hasta al baño para evitar ponerse más en evidencia. –Rayos, esto me va a matar.

Claire no se dio cuenta que su pequeña Sherry le siguió al baño y lo que la rubia miro en uno de los percheros del baño hizo que abriera los ojos con un poco de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió para sí y espero tranquila sentada en el borde de la cama de Claire. Cuando ella volvió y tomo lugar de nuevo a la cama, tenía la intención de pedirle quizá que la acompañara al medico, ya no podía más tenía que saberlo ahora ¿Qué podía pasarle? Se le iba a inflar el vientre, crecería un bebe, entraría en labor de parto y bum sería madre, mamá. ¿Qué tan complicado era ser mamá?

-Le llamare a Leon para que venga y te llevemos a revisión –dijo Sherry con toda la intención de llamar a Leon, pero Claire le arrebato el teléfono y la rubia solo sonrió. –Oye, comienzas asustarme Claire.

-No llames a Leon por nada, no a él Sherry. –pidió Claire casi suplicante, de madre a hija, comprensión, solo eso.

-Vale, ahora si me estas asustando Claire, Leon me pidió saber de ti y debo avisarle que te encontré desmaya y has vomitado –aclaro Sherry tratando de entender porque el pánico de Claire, tener algo con Leon no era como esconder un secreto de estado. –Ya me di cuenta que tu y Leon han estado jugando a mis padres Claire, por dios ya no soy una niña.

-Creo que estoy embarazada –finalmente respondió Claire y la risa de Sherry se borro por unos segundos –Y es evidente que yo no planee esto no sé como paso…

Sherry se quedo en silencio unos minutos asimilando la información, Claire y Leon tienen esa especie de relación, pero hay un posible bebe en medio de todo eso. ¿Qué tan malo era? Ellos ya no eran unos niños, es mas creo que ya era hora que se portaran como los adultos que eran, aunque…

-Claire por Dios –Sherry se levanto de su lugar –Has estado teniendo sexo con Leon ¿Y todavía preguntas del porque estás embarazada? El te ha metido su…

-¡SHERRY! –Claire se sonrojo un poco, pero a su vez se apeno, como hablar de eso frente a su niña

-Ok, entonces llego la abeja y germino la miel y… Claire, ya no soy una niña –Sherry comenzó a reírse, pero noto que la pelirroja no –Vas a ser mamá, es lo más maravilloso del mundo y tú estás tan asustada como si no te quedaran balas en medio de una manada de bioarmas y en cualquier segundo estos seres te devoraban y se comerán hasta la última parte de tu cuerpo y…

-Harás que vomite de nuevo. No estoy asustada, tengo pánico –respondió Claire alejándose de Sherry unos pasos –Lo mío con Leon solo era sexo ¿Entiendes eso? No compromisos, no sentimientos, nada de nada.

-O sea ¿el te podía coger y listo? –Pregunto irónicamente Sherry –Sacudirse e irse así como así. –Sherry solo vio la afirmación de Claire –Mierda.

…

-Mierda. –Leon aventó una hoja de estudios clínicos sobre su escritorio, se aflojo un poco la corbata y se dirigió a su frigo bar para sacar una botella de vino y bajar una copa de su cantinero de la oficina, sirvió su copa y se hecho todo el trago de un jalón.

-Ey para o te ahogaras –hablo el hombre que entraba con una silla de ruedas a la oficina.

-Eso quiero, ahogarme. ¿Gustas una copa Buddy? –ofreció Leon mirando a su amigo, caído del cielo.

-No gracias ¿Qué es eso que te tiene así? –Pregunto el hombre al ver a su amigo -¿Estas sudando?

-Un día de estos mi cabeza colgara de la estatua de la libertad o me colgaran a mi del capitolio –respondió Leon con su buen sentido del humor pese a que se lo estaba llevando la fregada.

-Sería el primero en ir a ver eso –le respondió su amigo que siguió con la mirada, hasta que Leon le entrego una hoja de análisis clínicos –Porque mejor no te lanzas por la ventana. –Sugirió.

-Lo haría si no tuviera la certeza que aun así Chris Redfield brincaría encima de mi cuerpo o lo que quede del, incluso escupiría en mi tumba seguramente. –añadió Leon tratando de encontrarle sentido a su situación.

-Tal parece que alguien estuvo de fiesta pero no llevo los suficientes globos ¿Verdad? –se burlo Buddy.

-Creí que ibas ayudarme a que el director de la B.S.S.A. no me haga añicos n que te burlaras de mí–respondió Leon retomando un poco más la cordura.

-Embarazar a su hermana ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor no? –Buddy parecía disfrutar del momento –Ve el lado bueno, serás padre al fin y con la mujer que amas ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

-Que me hubiera gustado fuera de otra manera, siento que… me aproveche de Claire, no pensé en cómo se siente ella con todo esto. –Leon dejo de bromear –Todo comenzó como un juego al principio y ahora la Directora de TerraSave será mamá. Seremos padres –finalizo Leon.

-Vas –añadió Buddy. –Futuro señor Kennedy.

…

Señor Kennedy, no aun no se hacía a la idea que pronto sería un señor, padre de familia, todo paso tan rápido que no pensó que pronto cambiaria misiones, papeles, arriesgar su vida por la de cuidar algo más que la humanidad, la vida de su hijo, la vida de un ser que venía a este mundo, mundo por el cual había esto luchando al borde de perder la vida y la razón. Era cuando todo tenía un poco de sentido, al fin luego de tantas pesadillas por las noches, de noches vacías tenía en su cama, a su lado y en su vida a la mujer que lo había amado en silencio y que él, en su afán por conquistar un fantasma llamado Ada Wong, la había descuidado y gracias a un acuerdo hasta cierto punto estúpido, había encontrado el amor en los brazos de Claire Redfield, su hermosa pelirroja. Quien ahora dormía entre sus brazos y le permitía ver el creciente vientre abultado de cinco meses en espera de su bebe, no sabían el sexo del bebe querían que fuera sorpresa, pero el intuía que era una hermosa niña, tan hermosa como su madre.

-Ya has despertado –susurro Claire al abrir los ojos y ver a su marido mirándola fijamente.

-Buenos días amor –le saludo Leon besando los labios de su mujer –Es hermoso poder verte despertar, tus ojos son esos rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana.

-Que romántico ¿Qué le hizo a mi esposo señor Kennedy? –bromeo un poco Claire al abrazarlo y acariciarle los fuertes brazos.

-No lo sé, pero esta mañana mi esposa luce radiante, será porque lleva en este estomaguito una hermosa bendición –susurro Leon al besarle por el cuello y acariciar el vientre abultado de Claire.

-Leon –Claire le beso la barbilla y lo miro un momento –De verdad crees que seré una buena madre para nuestro bebe ¿Lo crees?

-Claire, ya hemos hablado de eso, por supuesto que si amor. –Leon abrazo más a la pelirroja, el embarazo había puesto muy sensible a Claire, esa mujer fuerte y decidida, era una niña asustada desde que se entero de su embarazo y en parte era su culpa. Pero vaya que aquellas noches fogosas las habían gozado como nunca. –Serás la mejor madre del mundo Claire.

-¿Cómo? En el pasado casi perdimos a Sherry, perdí a Steve, no pude salvar a Moira… ¿Cómo podre cuidar a nuestro bebe? Necesitara todo, todo de mi Leon.

-A ver Claire –Leon se acomodo y la abrazo aun más. –Salvamos a Sherry, si lo ves de esta manera, somos padres sin pensarlo desde Raccoon City, has sido una buena madre para Sherry. Lo de Steve fue algo desafortunado que no pudiste evitar y Moira, ella está viva gracias a ti, le enseñaste valor, salvaste a Rani en Harvardville, has hecho mucho estando en TerraSave. Serás una buena madre porque yo estaré ahí ayudándote a serlo, porque tú también me ayudaras a ser padre Claire.

-¿Tu también tienes miedo Leon? –cuestiono Claire sin dejar de mirarlo, su esposo se quedo callado unos segundos.

-Sí, pero tengo la certeza que estarás ahí para ayudarme –le respondió Leon antes de besarle a los labios. –Nadie nace sabiendo ser padres, además seguro tendremos al fastidioso de tu hermano ayudándonos en eso.

-Oye –Claire le pego levemente por la costilla –Es tu cuñado ahora.

-Pero aun así no se le quita lo gruñón y la cara de pocos amigos. –le respondió Leon –Además aun quiere matarme ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Bueno, solo es porque le has quitado a tu hermanita, una mujer que necesita de ti, de tu amor y de un pastel de chocolate con fresas, una hamburguesa, unas papas, arándanos y…

-¿Qué? Otra vez –se quejo Leon –Pero si recién anoche hice todo el súper del mes.

\- Tengo hambre, también quiero unos chilaquiles picosos –añadió la pelirroja –Unas manzanas verdes además…

-Espera ¿Dijiste chilaquiles? ¿Dónde rayos voy a conseguir comida mexicana a esta hora? Son las seis de la mañana Claire –Leon ya se estaba poniendo una camisa para cuando Claire le estaba dando la nueva orden del súper -¿Enserio se te ha antojado o quieres molestarme?

-Eres un tontito, olvida los chilaquiles, pero si quiero un bote de helado de los grandes de pura vainilla ¿Quedo claro? Ah también unas papas saliditas y nos chetos con mucho queso.

-Aja ¿Algo más señora Kennedy? –pregunto Leon que tomaba su billetera y celular.

-Sí que me des muchos besos y me consientas antes de que salgas –pidió la pelirroja.

-Con gusto mi gordita hermosa –Leon iba abrazar y besar a Claire y en cuestión de segundos esta le dio la espalda -¡oye!

-No me digas gorda… acaso no vez que estoy una pelota… te estás burlando ¿Leon? –la voz de Claire había comenzado a parecer algo caprichosa y sensible.

-No, no claro que no, pero… eres la mujer embarazada más hermosa del mundo mi Claire –Leon trato de arreglar lo que había dicho –Además tienes unas caderas que me siguen volviendo loco, un trasero y delantera muy sugerentes que me dan ganas de comerte entera si no fuera porque no podemos –Leon logro abrazar a Claire.

-Está bien te perdono, solo porque tengo hambre –Claire le dio un beso a los labios a Leon –Pero corre, que tengo mucha hambre –ordeno con puchero.

-Ok, ok –Leon se puso en pie y se retiro de la habitación con una gran sonrisa. Todo lo que encargo Claire ya lo tenía era bueno prevenir.

-Tu padre nos ama mucho bebe, tanto como yo, te prometo que tratare de ser la mejor madre –Claire acaricio con mucho amor su vientre. –Preparada o no, siempre, siempre daré lo mejor de mí.

Lo cierto era que para Claire esa nueva etapa en su vida le resultaba el más difícil trabajo, le era más fácil irse a una misión hasta el fin del mundo donde podría no volver viva o quizá ni encontraran rastro de ella, que cuidar durante nueve meses a su bebe en su vientre. No se había planteado la idea de ser madre, si claro lo pensaba y cuando comenzó ese juego de sexo con Leon, parte de ello era porque no quería estar sola y ahora tenía una familia. Una familia que dependía de ella, era muy fácil cuidarse de sí misma, pero cuidar a un bebe, como cuidar a un pequeñito que dependería de ella durante los primeros años de su vida. ¿Qué iba hacer si ni siquiera podía cambiarlo? Prepararle sus comidas, cuidar de que no se diera ni un solo golpecito cuando aprendiera a caminar, guiarlo con su ejemplo, cuidarlo no solo de que no se haga daño, sino de que nadie más le hiciera daño. Vivía en un mundo lleno de alfileres por doquier llamado bioterrorismo ¿Cómo defenderlo de eso?

…

Era una noche bastante lluviosa, los truenos no dejaban de caer, como odiaba eso, vivir en un departamento que estaba en uno de los últimos pisos era algo bueno cuando no escuchaba los pitidos de los audios, pero para los truenos y relámpagos eso no ayudaba mucho, lo que era peor no podía dormir y eran las dos de la mañana. Claire bufo molesta pero repentinamente cayó un rayo y por acción apretó el abrazo de Leon, quien apenas si gimió. Sin duda, el embarazo en Claire le resultaba enternecedor, porque paso de una mujer que no le tenía miedo a nada, para depender un poquito de él, adoraba cuidarla a ella como a su futuro hijo. Leon sonrió entre adormilado y abrazo más a Claire. Minutos después en los que parecía que finalmente la pelirroja se había dormido, despertó de golpe y apretó lo más que pudo el brazo de Leon.

-Rayos Claire vas a dejarme sin brazo –se quejo en broma Leon despertando por completo, pero no recibió respuesta de su esposa –Claire ¿Estas bien?

Pero la pelirroja estaba jalando un poco de aire, sentía un dolor que la partía por la mitad, un dolor tan desgarrador que podría matarla, sin embargo no había gritado aun, se tocaba el vientre, su bebe se estaba moviendo mucho y de pronto nuevamente una contracción termino por derribar su valentía de mujer fuerte que la obligo a gritar.

-Ahhhhh rayos he roto fuente –grito Claire un poco asustada comenzando a respirar con dificultad.

-¿De que fuentes hablas Claire? –Leon algo adormilado quería encender la lámpara de buro.

-El bebe, el bebe ya viene –atino a decir Claire haciendo todo el esfuerzo por no gritar de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora? No se puede esperar –Leon olvido encender la luz del buro y se puso a dar vueltas a lo estúpido más asustado que la misma Claire que estaba de piernas abiertas sobre la cama. –Rayos ¿Qué hago?

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? –Le respondió Claire algo asustada –Ahhhh es un dolor desgarrador. Rayos creo moriré con esto…

-Calma Claire- Leon corrió con Claire poniendo en orden todas sus ideas y recordando las pocas clases pre-parto a las que asistió con Claire –Respira como perrito vamos eso nos ayudara en lo que pienso en otra cosa.

-Eso no ayuda –Claire comenzó a respirar entre tiempos, sentía que el bebe estaba saliéndose ya cada que gemía –¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Leon rayos haz algo! Te dije que no era buena madre.

-Lo tengo –Leon marco unos números mientras sus manos le temblaban por el nerviosismo. Le sucedía lo mismo a Claire podía arriesgar su pellejo en medio de cientos de bioarmas, pero esto de ser padre lo ponía de cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad. –Dios gracias, Hunnigan tienes que ayudarme Claire entro en labor de parto.

-Leon ¿Qué haces llamándome? Llama una ambulancia ¿Eres torpe o qué? –le regaño la mujer.

-Ahhhhhh Leon –Volvió a gritar Claire –Duele mucho… ¡Rayos no puedo! –La respiración de Claire estaba acelerándose mucho y había comenzado a sudar –No podre… no puedo.

-No digas eso Claire mírame –Leon soltó el celular y le tomo de la mejillas algo asustado –Yo también estoy asustado, mucho como no tienes idea. Eres una mujer fuerte Claire has sobrevivido de muchas formas y dar a luz puede ser nuestra batalla más peligrosa pero la más hermosa ¿Me escuchas? Es una batalla que no te dejare enfrentarla sola…. Mírame Claire Redfield, vas a dar a luz a nuestro bebe y yo estaré ahí contigo, juntos, juntos vamos a recibir a nuestra bendición y te prometo que nunca más, nunca más te dejare volver a dejar luchar sola mi amada Claire y por sobre todas las cosas, serás una buena mamá.

-Lo prometes. –pronuncio algo cansada Claire.

-Te lo prometo, serás una hermosa madre…

…

Claire había sido trasladada en un helicóptero de la D.S.O. hasta la clínica, Hunnigan había ayudado en que la esposa del director de la organización tuviera la mejor atención médica y fuera atendida por el mejor doctor especializado en partos. En la sala ya estaba la pareja Redfield, también habían llegado Sherry junto a Moira, incluso Jake que había ido acompañando a Sherry. Sin embargo en la sala de partos Claire hacia su mayor esfuerzo para tener al bebe, Leon veía con un poco de desesperación el sufrimiento de su pelirroja, pero al final ella había decidido que fuera parto natural, quería tener a su hijo con sus propias fuerzas, hacerle saber que pelearía por el con uñas y dientes como una Leona, que incluso daría su vida misma por su bienestar. Sin embargo ahora entendía porque lo llamaban labor de parto, porque tenía más de una hora en la sala y no había logrado aun dar a luz.

-Rayos Leon… -se quejo Claire mientras respiraba agitadamente y obtenía nuevas fuerzas para empujar –Esto es tu maldita culpa –le regaño, pero más que regaño era su forma de darse esas fuerzas así misma, ese coraje de mujer valiente. ¿Cómo carajos podía enfrentar a los bioterroristas y vivir al filo de muerte y dar a luz a su bebe la doblegaba?

-Lo lamento Claire –le respondió Leon pegando un momento su frente a la de ella –Se que duele pero vamos a empujar más.

-Cállate que tú no estás empujando –regaño por un momento Claire –La que esta como un pez globo a punto de reventar soy yo. ¿Ni siquiera puedo traer al mundo a nuestro hijo?

-Vamos Claire no seas tan dura contigo misma, nadie dijo que traer al mundo un hijo fuera fácil, te apuesto todo mi trabajo que un hombre muere a la primera contracción –comento Leon tratando de darle ánimos. Solo tienes que empujar con todas tus fuerzas.

-Te juro que cuando me encuentre bien te meteré una patada en el trasero por hacerme pasar por esto Leon Kennedy –bromeo Claire un poco antes de que se retorciera por otra contracción.

El doctor a cargo y sus ayudantes solo miraba a la pareja de decirse cosas, pero una vez animaron a Claire a que siguiera empujando, ellos no le habían mentido en ningún momento. Dar a luz de forma natural era un suplicio para muchas mujeres y más si no había anestesia pero la señora Kennedy acepto darlo todo para que su parto fuera natural, si a ese le agregaban que era primeriza y que pasaba los treinta, podría resultarle un tanto más doloroso. Tan doloroso como el que en ese momento Claire quisiera tirarle la cabellera a Leon de la forma tan fuerte en que lo estaba tirando ella mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Rayos Claire vas a dejarme calvo –se quejo Leon, pero más que quejarse le hacía saber a su esposa que él estaba ahí, con todo su buen sentido del humor. –Vamos amor un ultima vez empuja.

Claire hizo todo su esfuerzo humano para empujar y finalmente luego de tanto trabajo, se pudo escuchar en toda la sala de parto el llanto de una hermosa bebe. Leon sonrió con alegría al saber que nunca estuvo equivocado, que ahora era padre de una hermosa niña a la cual llamaría Amanda. En ese momento el doctor le entrego a su bebita recién nacida a los brazos y este la tomo con la más delicadeza que puso y acero Claire que respiraba de forma más tranquila.

-Es nuestra hermosa bendición Claire –le dijo Leon mientras acomodaba a la bebe en los brazos de su esposa –Gracias por mostrarme una vez más tu valentía de mujer, me has regalado lo más hermoso que la vida puede darle a un hombre, sus hijos y has llenado mi vida de luz otra vez.

-Te amo Leon –le respondió Claire con una sonrisa –Gracias por darme la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a esto tan maravilloso, ser madre.

-De nada, te amo amada mía –Leon se acerco para besarle los labios

-¿Qué nombre has elegido para nuestra pequeña? –pregunto Claire sin dejar de mirar a su pequeñita.

-Amanda –le respondió el agente abrazando a las dos mujeres de su vida, su amada y su princesa.

-Es un hermoso nombre, mamá va a cuidarte toda la vida mi pequeña Amanda –Claire sonrió y deposito un suave beso en la frente de su hijita.

–A propósito Claire, no me vas a dar una patada en el trasero ¿Verdad?

-Tontito –le respondió la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su pequeña en brazos y la admiraba.

Claro, se pensó Leon para si y para los demás, el que las mujeres dijeran "tontito" era que trataban de decirte que eres un perfecto idiota por no entenderlas. Pero no era necesario entender todo, con no fallarle a Claire ni a su hija, le eran más que suficientes.

Afuera en la sala de espera Sherry parecía ser la más paciente, solo veía como Chris Redfiel iba y venía de un sitio para otro, a ese paso iba acabar un agujero en piso, aunque lo mas gracioso no era verlo caminar como un gendarme, si no ver que se había venido en pijama cubierto solo con una chamarra, se preguntaba si Jill no se había dicho. De pronto apareció Leon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vaya que tuvo ganas de tomarle una foto, no lo había visto sonreír así desde hace un buen tiempo. Cuando Leon dio la noticia que su hija había nacido, juraría que entre Moira, Chris y Barry que había llegado en algún momento y no lo vio llegar, cosa curiosa, habían prácticamente arrollado al pobre padre Leon que alcanzo a sujetarse de las sillas cercanas, eso genero una risilla en Sherry, seguidamente el padre volvió por el pasillo por el cual había llegado.

-Y tu no irás a conocer a tu hermanita –dijo Jake que había estado recargado a la pared de brazos cruzados todo el tiempo con cara de aburrimiento.

-Cuando los demás salgan, además se que seguramente es hermosa Claire es una buena madre, ella no debe preocuparse por eso –le respondió Sherry con una sonrisa –Ella no solo sabe, pero es madre desde que tenia 19 años, es una gran mujer.

-Estaría bien que este diez de mayo se lo hicieras saber –añadió Jake antes de tomar asiento cerca de Sherry.

-Seguro que lo hare… pero dejemos que mis padres y que Claire ahora disfrute el ser madre de mi pequeña hermana.

END


End file.
